Decorating Surprise
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Sam go and decorate Harry's home for a surprise, but Hermione stumbles upon a surprise of her own.


Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2018 Enchanted Wonders. My pairing was Hermione/Sam, my enchanted item was the Black Family Enchanted Bracelet, and my word prompt was decorating. Thank you so much to gaeilgerua for looking this over.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story

* * *

 **Decorating Surprise**

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

She looked over her shoulder at Sam, who was sitting at the kitchen table stirring his cup of hot cocoa.

"Finishing up these cookies and then we'll get started on the decorating," Hermione said, grinning over her shoulder at him.

"But this is Harry's place," Sam pointed out, looking at her in confusion. "Not that I don't mind hanging out at your friend's home when he's not here, but why don't we go decorate your flat?" He arched a brow and sipped his cocoa.

"Because," Hermione said, "Harry won't be home until late Christmas Eve, and I don't want him to come home to an undecorated house." She grinned at Sam. "Plus, Harry knows I'm here all the time with or without him… I do have a key, you know. We aren't breaking and entering."

Sam looked at her, smiling. "You're just the sweetest thing, aren't you? The best type of friend anyone could ask for."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks, love." She popped the cookies into the oven before heading towards Sam. She gave him a brief kiss. "Will you help me decorate the house?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"If it means I get you home and us alone sooner, then yes." Sam grinned. Standing, he finished his cocoa quickly before putting the mug in the sink. "So, where do we start?"

"I thought you could hang some tinsel and lights in the hallway and maybe up the bannister of the stairs?" Hermione suggested. "I have a whole bunch of supplies in the front room."

"Yeah, I can do that," Sam said, nodding. "What are you going to do?"

"The front room," Hermione said. "He does have his tree up, but it's not quite decorated, so I'll start there."

Sam followed Hermione to the front room to gather the supplies. She had packed a rather large box full of various decorations.

"I see you came prepared," Sam said, nodding in appreciation.

"That I did," Hermione said, rather proud of herself. "Take whatever you'd like." She turned towards Harry's Christmas tree. When she turned back around, Sam was gone.

Pulling out her wand, she cast a small charm at the ceiling. Sprouts of Christmas greenery began to fill the edges of the room near the ceiling. Looking at the doorway, she grinned and cast another charm to cause a sprout of mistletoe to appear there.

Turning her attention back to the tree, she began to decorate - by hand, of course. Humming a Christmas tune quietly, she got to work.

She was nearly halfway done with the tree when she paused and took a step back to look at her work. The tree looked good, she just needed to add the Muggle Christmas lights. She knew that Harry would appreciate that touch on the tree.

"How's it going, Sam?" Hermione shouted towards the hallway.

"Nearly done with the railings!" he shouted back. "There are so many floors here!"

Hermione grinned as she could hear the complaining tone to his voice. She recalled running up and down those stairs numerous times during the summer before her fifth year.

Looking at her box of decorations, she set out a few items around the front room… one on the window sill, one on the side table near the sofa, and one on the wall above the fireplace. The large star that she placed above the mantle was her favourite.

Returning her attention to the tree, Hermione began to string the lights around the tree, using her wand for this part. As she neared completion with her task, however, she accidentally bumped one of the ornaments off the tree. She watched as it rolled under the large cabinet that the tree was next to. Finishing the lights, she bent down and reached under the cabinet. Her fingers brushed against something cold and metal, and she withdrew her hand immediately.

Waving her wand, she cast a Lumos charm and looked under to see what it was. It was hard for her to see, but it looked like a piece of jewellery. Careful not to touch it again, she used her wand to slide the item out and under so she could see it properly.

She blew on the item to clear the dust so she could better make out what it was. It was a bracelet, and sure enough, there was the Black family house crest as the main focus point, along with a few emeralds surrounding it. "Great," she muttered, casting a few diagnostic spells.

Nothing came back positive, so she didn't think it was cursed, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. She'd use her wand to move it, but first, she'd find that ornament.

Reaching under the cabinet once more, she grabbed the ornament and placed it back on the tree.

Once satisfied with the tree, she used her wand to pick up the bracelet. The item was covered in dust - it was clear that it had been neglected for quite some time.

Hearing the buzzer go off, Hermione carefully floated the magical item towards the kitchen with her wand. She placed it on the table and cast a small protection charm on it. Turning her attention to the cookies, she took them out of the oven and used her wand to cool them magically. Placing the cookies on a plate, she put them on the table next to the bracelet.

Summoning some paper and a pen, Hermione quickly scribbled a note.

 _Hi, Harry,_

 _Sam and I stopped by to decorate the place a bit - hope you don't mind! I made some chocolate chip cookies (just like you like). Also, I found this Black family bracelet. The Black insignia is there - it might be an heirloom. I probed for curses and didn't notice any, but I figured with your Auror training, you'd pick up on something else._

 _Love you,  
Hermione_

She put the pen down, staring at the note. Making up her mind, she picked up the pen and scribbled something next to her name.

 _and Sam_.

Hermione smiled. "We can go, Sam! I'm finished!" she called out, knowing that he had nearly finished decorating himself.

She headed back towards the front room and grinned when she saw him standing there under the mistletoe. She paused in her steps, moving towards slowly as she smiled.

"What's that look for?" Sam asked, grinning but looking at her warily.

Hermione stopped in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Look up, love."

Sam looked upwards, and then his grin deepened. "Look at that."

"Mistletoe," Hermione said, grinning. "Though, when I put it up there, I had no intentions of snagging you under it."

"But now that we're here," Sam said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now that we're here indeed," Hermione murmured. She quickly closed the distance between them, kissing him fully. Sam wasted no time in deepening the kiss, kissing her back passionately.

Moaning softly, Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted nothing more than to have him right there, but it wouldn't do. Harry would kill her if he ever found out.

Pulling away, Hermione looked at Sam lovingly. "Let's go back to my place."

"Perfect," Sam grinned. "Shall I get the box?"

"I got it," Hermione said. Using her wand, she shrunk it down and fit the tiny box in her pocket. "I'm going to Apparate us instead of taking the bus if that's alright?"

Sam grinned. "So long as it means I get you naked faster, that's fine by me."

Laughing, Hermione wrapped her arms around Sam. "Hold on tight, love." She turned on the spot, Disapparating them both to her flat, where they wasted no time in continuing what they had started under the mistletoe.


End file.
